Unnamed Characters
The official names of these characters are never revealed in the series. Aquarium Boss The Aquarium Boss is in charge of UCI's aquarium. Episode Appearances * "Dean vs. Mayor" * "Frankensteve" * "Dean's List" Deceased Professor Prior to "China, IL: The Funeral", a female professor died in a car crash and her diary is read by Baby Cakes. Her diary entries prove she did not think highly of her colleagues, especially Frank Smith, the person with whom she had a relationship. However, the deceased professor never made known her feelings, which ultimately spread courtesy of Baby Cakes. Episode Appearances * "China, IL: The Funeral" (pictured, mentioned) Food Clerk The Food Clerk is seen working for various restaurants, including the lunchroom at UCI, Church of Pizza and Perk-a-Boo Cafe. Episode Appearances * "Best Face Forward" * "Bi-Topping-Ality" * "Magical Pet" Pony's Parents In "Parent's Day", the father forces an enormous celebration on Pony during the titular celebration, inviting the plethora of her relatives to the occasion despite her feelings against it. As the celebration continues, he hears but initially doesn't heed Pony's complaints to stop the extravaganza. The mother continues to show concern about her daughter despite her being a legal adult. When Pony is impregnated by God, she takes her shopping for baby supplies, and only then does she realize that Pony is legally an adult and treat her as such. In addition, she can be controlling, pressuring her daughter to get married and trying to force her Christian views on her. She does not accept the fact that her daughter drinks alcohol despite being of legal age to do so. In spite of the above, the two care greatly for and love Pony. During the aforementioned extravaganza, in response to their daughter's grievances, they patiently explain to her that their relatives traveled far and wide to show their love for her. This explanation finally earns them Pony's love and admiration. Episode Appearances * "Is College Worth It?" (mother only, mentioned) * "Surfer God" (mother only) * "Parent's Day" Pony's Relatives In addition to her parents, Pony has many unnamed relatives. One of her brothers is a doctor in Mexico, and one of her sisters is a Mexican college graduate. She's later shown to have many more relatives, many of which are unnamed. Episode Appearances * "Dean vs. Mayor" (doctor brother) * "Is College Worth It?" (graduate sister) * "Parent's Day" (others) Steve Lookalike A man who bears a resemblance to Steve and Carabas ends up meeting the two. Just as a fight starts between Steve and Carabas, the unknown man joins the fight. Getting an idea, Steve makes a comment that angers his opponents to the point that they take each other's lives jumping into a fireplace. Episode Appearances * "Do You Know Who You Look Like?" The Dean's Assistant The Dean has an assistant who resembles a mime with stark white skin and makeup and uses motions to describe his emotions. Despite making numerous on-screen appearances, he never speaks and his name is never revealed. Episode Appearances * "Baby Boom" * "Secret Society" * "Prom Face/Off" * "Chinese New Year" * "Dean's List" * "Is College Worth It?" * "China-Man Begins" * "Surfer God" * "Prank Week" * "Crow College" * "Parent's Day" The Dean's Wife The Dean married an African-American wife before the series' beginning. In "Dean vs. Mayor", she briefly dated the Mayor during his brief reign of the school, but returned to the Dean when he regained control. She died in "Secret Society", remaining unaware that her husband was lustful toward elderly women despite their marriage. Episode Appearances * "Dean vs. Mayor" * "Secret Society" * "Dean's List" (pictured) Gallery AqBoss.png|The aquarium boss. Pilot7.png|The deceased professor. Bro.png|Steve with the food clerk. PonyParents.png|Pony with her mother and father. China, IL 2 005 4 0002.jpg|Pony's brother who's a doctor. Similar9.png|Steve lookalike. DeanAssistant.png|The Dean's assistant. DeanWife.png|The Dean's wife (in red). Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring Characters